Secret
by Stina Whatever
Summary: Various drabbles about Victor's huge secret.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This has nothing to do with I'm Not Gone. For Ruon jian.**

Victor had a secret, and it was a big one.

He had thought about telling several times, but it just didn't feel right. So, he let his daughters think that all their power just came from their mom, he didn't have to involve himself. He didn't have to tell his daughters that, actually, he was also a witch. And yes, he was powerful. Why didn't he tell them? Why should they know?

But... There were times when not doing anything was difficult. Or, when they thought that he needed to go away, to be safe. He was safe in his own apartment, damnit!

But in the end, Victor didn't tell. He didn't have to. Nobody could make him, since his whitelighter, whom he hadn't had an affair with, thankyouverymuch, was dead.

No, Victor was not going to tell.

**AN: Hope you like, and I might continue if there's a good response.**


	2. Chapter 2

Victor never made any secret of his distaste for magic and it wasn't lying. No sir, not at all. He didn't like magic.

You see, Victor came from a long line of witches and warlocks and whitelighters and darklighters. Thanksgiving, which they celebrated every year, was, literally, a war. Victor figured that out when he was eleven and his aunt Sylvia and uncle Simon (paternal and maternal respectively) started fighting over the turkey and it ended with aunt Sylvia in the hospital from a broken arm and leg, while Simon lost all of his hair in a very controlled fire.

This was just the first in a long line of accidents that occurred on Thanksgiving. Victor himself was involved five times.

There were other things that made him dislike magic even more. He decided to distance himself from it.

Then he met a girl. She was nice, funny and most of all normal. Or so he thought until he figured out that she was a witch. But he didn't have to tell her that he was also one. Who knows, everything might work out anyway.

It didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor's whitelighter was odd. Okay, so the whitelighter could be considered normal if one's definition of normal was a fury.

She had braided hair, and tattoos covered her body. She was also tall, and intimidating. But she was nice, a pacifist, and lived for art, not her calling as a whitelighter. And that just made Victor respect her even more.

When Victor was seventeen, it happened. His sister went off the deep end, and now she wasn't just energetic, and scary, and all around manic, but she had decided that Victor was going to die. Because he had inherited his dad's power, and she hadn't. Victor would have given anything to have had it like her, with no expectations and training sessions whatsoever.

She stabbed him once, in the stomach, and he called for his whitelighter, because when he couldn't think straight, his power was useless.

His whitelighter died that very day. She had been taking care of his family during the past two centuries and his sister didn't survive the week.

**AN: I'd love suggestions for future drabbles or maybe something a bit longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Victor was very grateful that Wyatt had as many powers as he did, because that meant that his daughters never bothered to find out the history of a new one. They never bothered to find out exactly what it was, either. Funny enough, the power that Wyatt got on his twentieth birthday, was one that they should have researched about.

It was the power to crystallize air, and it was the signature power of Victor's family. What that meant was that demons, at the first sign of it, tried to shimmer out of the dimension. They had heard too much about the Bennets, both the good and the evil branch, to be able to muster up the idiocy required to stay.

Victor's daughters never got the power, probably because of the strength of the Halliwell genes. The question for Victor then, was why Wyatt had developed the power. He couldn't figure out the answer, until one day when one of his many relatives called and said that there was things going on in the Underworld. The relative had heard about Victor's control over his power, and wondered if Victor would like to torture a few bad people? The relative would really appreciate the help.

Victor said no, and prepared a few wards, potions and spells.

You could never be too careful when dealing with Victor's family.


	5. Chapter 5

Once, just after Patty had died, there was someone who got close to finding out Victor's secret. That person hated him, and Victor had no doubts in his mind that it would lead to a screaming match to rival his Aunt Sylvia and Uncle Simon, who still hadn't been able to drop the Thanksgiving incident and had a tendency to call each other and yell, usually while they were with other members of the family. Just so that they could add some weight to their arguments, they said.

The person who was so close, who looked at Victor so suspiciously that he felt like he was the big bad serial killer the cops were trying to get a confession out off, was Penny.

Victor decided to be a coward, yet again, and leg it.


	6. Chapter 6

The phone was ringing, so Victor answered, hoping that it wasn't that damned relative again.

"Hi dad," Piper said.

"Hi," Victor responded. "Are we still having dinner on Friday, or are you calling to cancel?"

"No, we're still having dinner. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Did you kill your sister?"

"I'm sorry?" Victor asked, wondering who had decided to tell them, wondering who had tracked him down. It must be that goddamned relative, whatever his or her name now was. Victor had recognized the voice, but couldn't place it.

"I just… There was a woman here, before. She said that she was your sister and that you killed her. I told her that wasn't true, of course, except Phoebe got a vision. You did, according to her. I don't get it dad, and you better tell me!"

"I didn't kill my sister," Victor said, hoping that denial would help. "Look, hasn't demons tried to do this before? It's just a trick."

"Well, I thought so too, then Phoebe got the vision. Oh, she wants to talk to you. Wait a second."

Victor waited, panicking. What the hell was he supposed to say? Was there anything he _could _say, that would make it better?

"Hi dad," Phoebe said. "I saw what you did, and there's no use in trying to deny it. The vision's real, I've checked."

"What do you mean, checked?" Victor asked. He was already down to debating trivialities and pretty soon it would be the meaning of a certain word, say murder.

"There was an article on a website about weird deaths. The names fit, kinda, the dates, and there was a picture of you. Dad, why would you kill your sister? And why would you change your name?"

"I like the name Bennet," Victor said.

"Dad, please."

Victor thought. He thought about telling them the truth, the entire truth. They'd understand then. But…he didn't want to. He felt childish, but he really didn't want to. He could do the same as he did the last time someone got near to him, figured out his secret. He could run. He couldn't do that again though. He would never abandon his children. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

Victor was two years old when his power activated. He had a loving, if dysfunctional family, an older sister who adored him and a whitelighter. He was happy.

Victor was five when he used his power to kill someone. He laughed as the scary man burst into flames.

Victor was nineteen when his sister snapped, killed his whitelighter, and tried to steal his powers.

He was still nineteen when he ran away from home, changed his name from Miller to Benett and (stupidly) bound his powers. He wanted to remake himself into someone new and good and better than him.

**AN: This is a preview of the new and improved version, which is called the Life Story of Victor.**


End file.
